


Sleeping Stars

by BrutalWarElf



Series: Shameless Metal RPF [1]
Category: Wintersun (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, sleeping stars, why are you so sad tonight? Oh, sleeping stars, will you shine for me tonight?" Prompt fill for jirotica and landofwastingtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, because Real People Fiction was a bit of a hurdle for me, shameless though I normally am in my writing. The striking similarities between them and what I usually write made it too tempting not to, however. So without further ado, the work that will land me in the deepest circle of hell even though it's incredibly tame.
> 
> Art by landofwastingtime: http://landofwastingtime.tumblr.com/post/89038411794/illustration-for-sleeping-stars

At first glance, it would have been easy to pass it off as an incident. Blame it on the tour atmosphere, homesickness, the alcohol. But it began on stage, where alcohol had no place. Metal or not, their music was too goddamn intricate to play to be anything but in top shape to do it justice. Every single one of them was the best at what they did, and clouds of alcohol could only diminish their radiance.

The blazing lights, the killer riffs and high speed shredding they overwhelmed the audience with were all strong contenders for highlights of the evening, but, having heard it all before, there were some things that retained their charm no matter how many times Jari experienced it. The brush of windswept hair against his bare arms, the solid weight of an athletic frame against his side. It was a comforting presence; reliant, matching him note for note.

Being able to leave his creations to the skill of his counterpart was something that had had to grow between them over time, and though he still relied only on himself for everything else, it had become easy to trust Teemu with that. It was not just a matter of skill and deadly precision, though he had both in spades – it was the understated brilliance of his performance and the quiet joy that shone through his modest stage presence that gravitated Jari towards him. He was his counterpart, yet also a counterweight to his own overdone exuberance.

Presently, he could not afford to let the bright smile that lit up dark, shadowed eyes to distract him. Watching his hands fly across the fret board sent the music flowing through him again, reminding him of the lines that he needed to scream with every fibre of his being.

Gasping for breath, he tore himself away from the microphone, the energy from the crowd surging up to replenish his as they shouted the lyrics right back at him. Pulling a face at the people against the crush barrier he braced his leg on the monitor for the crystalline harmonies that drew near. 

Sure, sparks flew wherever great music was made, but sometimes it was almost as if he were on the verge of catching fire. The minute rub of cheekbone against his shoulder as they shredded in synchronised attunement spiked affection through his bloodstream in a wholly disconcerting way. Looking down, there was nothing for it but to answer the quirky grin with flash of teeth, latching on to the connectivity forged by a decade of mutual admiration and friendship.

He told himself it was not unusual at all to put his arm around Teemu’s shoulders and ask how he was holding up in the brief lull before the next song, but it felt like a transgression in this weird headspace. The non-abating reciprocity of the contact was enough to allay the worst of the nervousness and make it into a game of sorts, concentration and relocation breaking them up before either had to own up to deeper intent.

In the sweat-soaked aftermath he lost sight of his bandmates while he lingered backstage, overseeing the stowing of his equipment and crashing down hard from the high of a successful show.  Normally, the elation would linger, but considering that this had been the last stop on their tour, it signified their imminent return home. He did not want to go home.

Home meant endless engineering, the computer screen filling his vision all hours of the day, his perfectionism reigning supreme. He was going to be frustrated with both his mind and his tools; the discrepancy between the sound he wanted to create and what he produced within the limitations of his resources.  He did not look forward to that, but it had to be done.

***

A decade was not that long a time to get to know someone if they did not talk. Especially the older guys were incredibly close-mouthed. It was the way things had been a long time; meaningful conversation was only ever possible under influence. Teemu had a need for meaningful conversation now, so he brought beer. He needed to know if he was imagining things - whether they were playing a harmless game that had more to do with their musical connection than anything, or if he was picking up on something that needed to stay buried deep.

He found Jari ghosting around in the gloomy hallway, clearly troubled yet unable to help himself. He had traded his perpetual dragon shirt for a black zip hoodie and tied his hair back, blond wisps escaping his ponytail. His trademark wide grin was nowhere to be found as he looked down and met Teemu’s eyes, but he accepted the beer. They lounged against the wall of the narrow hallway, and he tried not to be too obvious with his looks while Jari morosely sipped his drink. Why did he look so sad tonight?

Downing his own brew at a steady pace, he cast about for something to say.

“You tired?”

He knew the shows always took a lot out of their frontman; his default setting was all out. It might just be weariness.

“I could do this a while longer.”

A positive twist on something Jari did not want to utter straightforward.

“God knows I’m knackered.” Teemu admitted. “I’m going to crash in not too long.”

His bunk in the bus looked more and more appealing after every day on the road.

“You’d better watch your back.” Jari huffed, the ghost of a smile playing across his face. “I saw Jukka with a sharpie earlier.”

“We should instate a ban on those things at signings. Frisk everyone who comes into contact with him for sharpies, make them sign a legal waiver…”

Jari laughed, an unguarded expression with downcast eyes that was so different from the face-splitting grin he normally used. It softened his razor sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes up to a point where he looked almost endearing.

“Besides, I can’t sleep and watch my back at the same time.” Teemu pointed out the flaw in his logic.

“Mm.” Jari agreed, taking another sip from his beer. “…I could, if you need me. Don’t think I can sleep any time soon.”

“Thanks for offering. Good to know I have an ally against sharpie-wielding bass players in you.”

One corner of Jari’s mouth quirked up in acknowledgement.

“Still too psyched from the show to sleep?”

Jari didn’t answer directly, but Teemu had learned to read him over time; he had read what Jari wrote, at least, and listened to what he played. His lyrics were an open book even if the man himself was not. He confessed to being lonely and desperate for something to give meaning to his life in his songs, and while he generally put on a brave face and a great attitude in real life, the music seemed to be the only thing that kept him going at times.    

Teemu imagined Jari’s genius was both a gift and a burden, because where perfectionism lead, shame usually followed closely behind. He didn’t know these things for certain, of course, since it was never talked about, but it was not much of a stretch to assume. Finns could go a long way assuming so they would not have to open up.

Regarding his friend, Teemu supposed that genius paired with glacial beauty like his made for an intimidating combination, but luckily he was not easily intimidated.

“Eh.” Jari eventually responded to the question with typical curtness.

“Too bad it’s over, though.” Teemu said wistfully.

There were not a whole lot of things that beat putting on a great performance with the band.

“Yes, it is.”

A twitch of his mouth indicated that sentiment hit closer to the mark.

“You don’t want to go home.” He guessed.

“Not particularly.”

“Why not?” Teemu pried, though he had some idea.

“This is pretty great, you guys are great. What’s waiting for me at home… not so much.”

Extracting a confession such as this was like pulling teeth.

“Guess you need the isolation from us regular jack-offs.” He teased. “Genius at work and all that.”

“I’m not a genius – just insufferable.” Jari puts his empty plastic cup on a precarious ledge in the wall.

“To yourself, maybe. Everybody loves you, Jari, not just your work.”

Well, he couldn’t strictly speak for others, of course.

“Hä?”

Jari looked so confused to hear this from him, and it sort of ticked Teemu off that he should feel so surprised.

“Good thing you’re pretty, because you can be so oblivious.” He huffed, elbowing Jari in the side, and though it was a common enough figure of speech, they both floundered after he said it.  

The build-up of tension that he thought he had imagined on stage was back, and Jari silently studied his shoes while Teemu studied his face.

He was on the verge of something monumentally stupid, but it felt so necessary, so inexorable.

Leaning in subtly, he bored his eyes into Jari’s face until he looked back. Alarm flared up in his pale eyes as he met Teemu’s gaze.

Before he lost his nerve, he closed the last inches between them, eyes darting to Jari’s from his plush lips and back. His lips were the only thing soft about him, except maybe his gentle demeanour as he responded.

The darkened hallway fell silent as they kissed, only the rustle of hands on fabric and uneven breathing punctuating the stillness.

Teemu backed Jari up against the wall, kissing him with an intensity that is meant to draw out his loneliness like a poison. If he had to stand on his toes to do it, it was hardly a sacrifice, and the long fingers clutching at his shoulders took most of the weight off his feet, regardless.

Jari’s unguarded smile was back when Teemu drew away, and it was beautiful, worth any awkwardness this might have caused between them.

“So, were you still going to watch me sleep?” He smirked, indicating the general direction of the tour bus with a nod of his head. His eyes felt heavy from having them closed, and sleep was calling.

Jari smiled at the floor, but slung an arm around his shoulders to walk with him. His pallor shone cold like a star in the dark night, but his eyes, at least, were warm.

“I’ll stay with you for a while.”

 


End file.
